


A Feast of Wine and Peaches

by goodmanperfectsoldier



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Anal Fingering, Banter, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones-esque, Inspired by Game of Thrones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Wine, chubby bucky, chubby steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/pseuds/goodmanperfectsoldier
Summary: The first time James Barnes, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, meets Steven Rogers, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Steven is sitting astride a massive grey horse and bundled head-to-toe in white furs. The horse is so huge and the furs so thick that Bucky (as he is widely known) does not realize until many hours later that Steven is not the tall, broad, hulking man that the strength of his voice and the loyalty of his people imply that he is.





	A Feast of Wine and Peaches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BucksomeBarnes (Freckled_Halos)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckled_Halos/gifts).



> _a gift for my very lovely friend[bucksomebarnes](https://twitter.com/bucksomebarnes). thank you for inspiring and encouraging this!!!!!_

The first time James Barnes, Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch, meets Steven Rogers, the King-Beyond-the-Wall, Steven is sitting astride a massive grey horse and bundled head-to-toe in white furs. The horse is so huge and the furs so thick that Bucky (as he is widely known) does not realize until many hours later that Steven is not the tall, broad, hulking man that the strength of his voice and the loyalty of his people imply that he is.

It isn’t until Steven arrives at the feast that night that Bucky becomes aware of his true size and stature. Steven enters the hall flanked by several men closer to the height and breadth that Bucky had assumed of him, but Steven himself is rather small. Bucky thinks the man might only reach to the height of Bucky’s own chest, and he can’t weigh more than Bucky’s sister, who is some years younger than him. Bucky is surprised at first that such a delicate-looking man could command such a large and, by nature, wild people, but only for a moment. After all, his own sister rules as Queen in the North, and their people are only more civilized than Steven’s by the barest amount.

Bucky pushes away the surprise, as well as the tiniest flare of arousal in his gut, and stands to greet his guests.

“Welcome to Castle Black, Your Grace,” Bucky booms across the hall. “We are honored to host you. I’ve set a place for you—” He pauses and indicates the empty seat beside him at the head of the hall, then continues. “And your people may sit wherever they choose. We are all friends here.” Bucky flashes a grin and receives only a nod from Steven, but it doesn’t phase him. He knows little about the man apart from what the rumors say, but the rumors say that Steven is not particularly warm or open. Bucky doesn’t mind. Perhaps that will change once Steven has a bit of wine in him.

Steven makes his way up the length of the hall, still flanked by his men, as the rest of his group follow and begin to drop down into empty seats among the Night’s Watch. Even his guards peel off when they reach the high table, leaving him alone with Bucky and his seconds-in-command.

“Lord Commander,” Steven says, and the deep timbre of his voice sends a small shiver down Bucky’s spine.

“Your Grace,” he says, voice deliberately steady. “Please, sit.” He gestures again to the seat to his right, smiling. To his amazement, this time Steven’s serious face softens the tiniest bit, and Bucky receives a small smile in return.

Bucky waits until Steven is seated to retake his own chair.

“Wine?” Bucky asks, when they’re settled and Steven is filling his plate. He lifts the bottle in front of him, the same one from which he’s been filling his own glass.

“Please,” Steven says, and Bucky takes his goblet and pours him a healthy amount. When he passes it back, Steven takes it in his hand, instead of allowing Bucky to set it back on the table. Their fingers brush, just barely, and Bucky is pleased to find that Steve’s thin fingers are warm. He tells himself it’s because Steven is his guest, and a king, and should therefore be comfortable in Bucky’s home, but he knows the pleasure that blooms in his chest at that fleeting touch is due to something else entirely. He’s barely said ten words to this man, but Bucky finds himself almost irresistibly drawn to him.

To that end, Bucky attempts to make small talk with Steven as they eat. The entire point of these visits is that they maintain a pleasant relationship and keep peace between their people, so Bucky feels obligated to be friendly, even without taking his personal feelings toward the king into account. It has been many years since the kingdoms were last at war, even longer since the defeat of the Night King’s undead army, and one of Bucky’s main roles these days is as a sort of ambassador to the land north of his Wall. This will not be the only time the King-Beyond-the-Wall graces them with his presence, nor will it be the only time the two of them are in each other’s company; Bucky will soon make his own trips north where he and his men will be hosted by wildlings in return. It is in both of their best interests to become acquainted, whether they like it or not.

But, to Bucky’s surprise, Steven does not seem disinterested in him. After just a few sips of wine and a couple bites of food, Steven readily engages in conversation, even asking after Bucky’s sister, the Queen, as well as his direwolf, who happens to be out hunting. He is not cold or aloof, as the rumors say. Bucky finds instead that Steven has a quiet but ever-so-quick wit and though he doesn’t laugh much, to make him break into his wry grin is just as satisfying. As the night goes on, Bucky discovers a growing warmth in his chest that cannot be explained by the amount of wine he has drunk.

“I hope you’ve enjoyed the meal,” he says, as he watches his men haul themselves up from the benches and leave the hall, many inviting their new wildling friends out for what Bucky can only assume will be more drinking in other parts of the castle. He and Steven are alone at the high table, the others having left already to either join their own men in the revelry or retire to their chambers.

“Quite,” Steven says, unknowingly causing just a bit more satisfied warmth to bloom in Bucky’s chest. “Although,” he continues after a pause, “I must say, you southerners just can’t make wine as well as we do up north.”

Bucky bites back an indignant remark—he is from Winterfell, hardly a southerner—when he notices the smirk that Steven seems to be trying to contain. Bucky allows his own lips to curve up at one corner and says, softly, “Well, I do like to keep the best products of our cellar in my private stores. I might be convinced to share, if only to prove a point.” Steve has not given him many hints that he is interested, but Bucky will be damned if he retires without trying.

“And what might it take to convince you, Lord Commander?” Steven asks, sly.

“Only your word, Your Grace,” Bucky says, dropping his voice even lower, until it is almost a purr.

“Then by all means, lead the way.”

Bucky keeps an eye out as they exit the hall, but none of his men spare him so much as a glance. He does catch Steven giving one of his guards a tiny shake of his head as the man starts to stand from his seat near the door, and Bucky assumes this means they will not be bothered by any of the wildlings, either.

When they arrive at his chambers, Bucky hastens to his trunk, unlocks it, and pulls out a bottle of wine. What he’d said to Steven was absolutely an excuse to get the man into his room, but it was not a lie; Bucky really does keep some of the best stuff for himself and his more private guests. He smiles smugly when he turns to present the bottle for Steven’s inspection to find the King looking quite surprised himself.

“I hadn’t—well,” he says, blinking and seeming to school his expression into something less shocked. “Never mind that. I _do_ want to see if this wine is indeed up to my standards. Go on.”

Bucky grins. Steven knows exactly what Bucky wants after all. Bucky considers putting the wine bottle back and giving Steven what he now knows _he_ wants, but decides against it. They have all night, plenty of time to indulge in both desires.

“I think you’ll find it more than satisfactory, Your Grace,” Bucky says, opening up the bottle. He’s pulled two goblets from the trunk and begun to pour before Steven replies.

“There’s no need to call me that,” he says. “My own people don’t even use that title. Steven is fine.” Bucky considers this while he sets aside the now-empty wine bottle.

“Steven,” Bucky says, testing it. “Alright. Then you,” he adds, handing Steven his goblet, “may call me Bucky.” He clinks the rim of his goblet against Steven’s and takes a drink.

Steven takes a sip as well, rolling the wine in his mouth for a moment before swallowing. Bucky watches the way his lips move when he does it and vows to get that mouth on his cock before the night is over. And then Steven says, “Bucky,” rolling the name on his tongue like he did the wine, and Bucky thinks he might like to never hear it from another tongue for the rest of his life. He tries not to let it show on his face but, from the way Steven’s blue eyes suddenly sparkle, Bucky thinks he may have failed.

They settle into a couple of chairs that Bucky keeps in the corner to sip their wine. After a few minutes of companionable silence, Steven says with a smile, “I’ve never been so happy to be proven wrong, Bucky. This wine is quite good, actually.”

“We can occasionally make something good down here in the _south_ ,” Bucky says, teasing.

“What a surprise,” Steven says, a smirk on his lovely pink lips.

“You’re not the only one surprised tonight, you know,” Bucky says, taking a contemplative sip of wine. “I must say, I wasn’t expecting the King-Beyond-the-Wall to be quite so…”

Steven interrupts him. “Quite so small?” He scoffs. “You’re not the first. My people chose me as their king because they believe in my ability to lead them, not because I was the biggest man in the kingdom.” Bucky admires the strength of his convictions but is sad to see the sparkle in his beautiful blue eyes dim, replaced with something harder. Bucky waves his hand in the air between them, as if to dismiss whatever it is.

“No, no. I didn’t expect the King-Beyond-the-Wall to be quite so _pretty_ , I meant,” he says, and is delighted when Steven’s eyes widen. “Oh, I know that you know the real reason I invited you up here. I’ve _had_ wildling wine, I _know_ it’s much better than this, even,” he adds, lifting his goblet. Steven nods after a moment, eyes still wide. Bucky lets his voice drop into a lower register again, and sets his goblet down in favor of reaching for Steven’s face. His fingers brush Steven’s cheek, clean-shaven and smooth, and he rests his thumb against Steven’s plush bottom lip. “I’ll bet ‘pretty’ isn’t something you hear often, is that it?”

“No,” Steven says, lips barely moving against Bucky’s thumb. Bucky stands and takes Steven’s hand, instead.

“Come here,” he says. “Let me show you what we _can_ do better below the Wall.”

Steven allows Bucky to pull him to his feet, but then he blinks once and seems to decide that is the end of his desire to submit to Bucky’s will. He slips his hand from Bucky’s and grips Bucky’s biceps instead, leaning up to capture Bucky’s lips in a sudden, bruising kiss. Bucky is frozen for the smallest moment before he sets his hands on Steve’s slim hips and kisses back equally as hard. In spite of the ferocity of his technique, Steven’s lips are just as soft as Bucky imagined, and part slightly when Bucky licks along the seam of them, allowing his tongue inside. Steven’s mouth is pleasingly warm and soft and tastes of wine.

Steven pulls away all too soon, though, but Bucky is unable to complain when the very next thing Steven does is push Bucky back down into his chair and sink to his knees. Bucky reaches down and touches his thumb to Steven’s lips again, already swollen from their kiss. Steven’s tongue darts out to touch the pad of Bucky’s thumb just briefly, and then Steven says, “There is nothing you do better below the Wall than we can do above it.”

Bucky smirks and leans back, resting his hands back on the arms of the chair. “Oh? Why don’t you show me? I’ve been told I’m a fair judge.” In answer, Steve simply reaches for Bucky’s waistband, making quick work of the fastenings and lifting Bucky’s cock from the confines of his pants. Bucky is only half-hard from Steven’s kissing and the teasing tone of his deep voice, but his cock is impressive even in this state and he knows it. He can tell Steven is duly impressed, indeed, by the way his pretty eyes go big and dark all at once.

“How do I compare?” Bucky asks. “Are the cocks bigger further North, too?”

Steven’s expression turns sultry. “I’ll show you mine when I’m done and we will see, how does that sound?”

Bucky grins. He hopes that Steven is as worthy an opponent in the bed as he is in conversation. He’s about to parry the verbal blow when Steven leans in suddenly and licks a hot stripe up the underside of Bucky’s cock, causing all witty thought to escape his head. Steven follows the heavy lick with a series of smaller, softer ones, flicks of his tongue against Bucky’s foreskin, coaxing the head of his cock out. He brings a hand up to help, curling those thin, warm fingers around the base and pumping gently.

Bucky keeps his eyes on Steven as he works, not wanting to miss the first sight of those soft pink lips around his cock, and he’s quickly rewarded. Once Steven works him up to full hardness, Bucky’s thick cock fully uncovered and curving up toward his belly, he takes a little breath in through his nose and sucks the head carefully into his mouth.

The sight of this man on his knees is just as beautiful as Bucky imagined, and to see his own cock disappearing into that gorgeous mouth is almost too much for him. Steven is obviously learned in this method of pleasure-giving; he alternates between long, teasing licks and hard sucks that make his cheeks hollow out, and it’s not long at all until he’s able to take Bucky’s entire length, the tip of his nose brushing against the thatch of hair at the base.

Bucky steadfastly manages to watch the show before him, but his breath is coming faster after only a couple of minutes under Steven’s tongue and touch, Bucky’s fingers clutching at the arms of his chair and spasming whenever Steven makes a particularly intriguing move.

“Steven,” he says, when he can tell that he is only moments from climax. His voice comes out breathier than he intends it to be, and Steven doesn’t let up, so Bucky clears his throat and tries again. “Steven, stop,” he says, louder, and this time, Steven pulls up and off with a _pop_ of his lips. He looks up, expectant, though a touch of disappointment colors his eyes.

“How will you be able to judge me properly if you don’t allow me to finish?” Steven says. Bucky smiles and reaches down to cup his cheek, swiping his thumb through the drool and pre-come lingering in the corner of Steven’s lips.

“I’ve got a pretty good idea, I do believe,” Bucky says, gently. “I don’t want to be rendered useless before I can prove you wrong.”

“I can’t imagine you’ll be able to, but you’re welcome to try,” Steven says. “How do you want me?”

“Oh, so many ways,” Bucky says, raising one eyebrow. “To begin with, naked,” he adds with a smirk. To Bucky’s utter delight, Steven pushes himself right to his feet and starts to drag the layers of fur and fabric from his body. He reveals, quite quickly, his pale chest and stomach, followed by equally pale thighs. Steven, Bucky sees, is slight of stature but not as thin as Bucky imagined. His belly and thighs are a _touch_ plump, just enough to show that he is small but not at all starving. Bucky can’t see his ass from this angle, but he’s quite looking forward to it now. And his cock…he’s not quite as long as Bucky, but he’s certainly a rival in girth.

He must stare for just a second too long because eventually Steven raises his own eyebrows and says, archly, “Well?”

Bucky shakes his head and laughs a tiny bit. Steven is so outspoken, even here, in the bedchambers of a near stranger. It’s charming, more so than Bucky expected, but it seems that the King-Beyond-the-Wall is simply full of surprises.

“On the bed, if you please,” Bucky says. Steven offers a tiny half smile and walks swiftly around Bucky to the bed behind him, leaving his pile of clothing in a heap on the floor. Bucky turns to watch him climb in amongst the furs and undresses himself at the same time. He moves closer to the bed as he divests himself of his garments, and then Bucky is standing naked at the foot of it, Steven looking on with interest. Bucky doesn’t feel the urge to preen, exactly, but he knows that he looks good. Like his cock, every part of him is imposing: his broad shoulders and wide chest, his thick belly, his muscular thighs. They’re not starving here at Castle Black, either, and though Bucky hasn’t ridden into battle as often as some of his predecessors, they still run just as many drills. It’s not _just_ the cocks that are bigger in the North.

The only flaw that Bucky finds in his own body is the mangled mess of scarred skin from shoulder to wrist on his left arm. He watches Steven’s eyes catch there for a moment, but then slide away to take in the hair that covers Bucky’s chest and belly before following the way that hair trails down to surround his cock. Good. Bucky hadn’t been too worried that the state of his arm would turn Steven off, but he’s not in the mood to explain how it happened, especially when he’s having a good day: he has almost a full range of motion at the moment, and although the pain never really stops, it’s somewhat duller than usual. They can deal with that later, though Bucky knows enough of Steven already to think that he may not bring it up at all.

He allows Steven a long moment to look his fill and then climbs onto the bed with the grace of a man who is familiar with the move.

“Have you taken a man before, Steven?” Bucky asks, kneeling between his feet. Steven is laying back against the pillows, his pale skin in sharp contrast to the dark furs that cover the bed. Bucky puts a hand on either of Steven’s knees and gently parts them; Steven opens his legs easily, already pliant and willing. He looks at Bucky for a long moment.

“Steve,” he says, quietly. “Call me Steve. Please.”

“Steve,” Bucky says, in a rumbling voice, and watches as Steve’s cock twitches in response. Reclining like he is, his big cock curves up against his stomach. He’s started leaking already, a bit of shiny liquid glistening at his tip. Bucky does not wish to rush, though it’s proving tougher than he imagined. Steve is, if possible, even more beautiful like this, against Bucky’s bed, all that creamy skin on display.

He runs a hand up one of Steve’s slight thighs and says again, “Steve. Have you taken men in the past?” Experience with sucking cock does not necessarily equate to experience elsewhere. Bucky feels Steve shiver under his palm and looks up at his face to find him turning slightly pink.

“Once or twice,” he says, after a moment, looking Bucky in the eye despite his clear embarrassment. Bucky is amused and charmed by the idea that Steve has exaggerated his prowess and experience, perhaps expecting to impress Bucky so much with his mouth that they would go no further, but there is no point in paying any mind to that. Frankly, all that matters to Bucky is that Steve’s flush looks awfully pretty on him, spreading from his cheeks down the lovely line of his throat and onto his chest.

“I’ll make this so good for you, Stevie,” Bucky says. Steve shivers again at the pet name. Bucky wraps his hand around Steve’s cock and pumps it once, twice, just gently enough to tease instead of satisfy. He watches Steve’s face as he does and is pleased to see Steve biting back some sound. Bucky has a feeling that Steve can make some very nice noises and intends to draw them out before the night is over.

Steve blinks back at him for a moment before Bucky removes his hand and pats Steve’s flank instead.

“Turn over, Steve,” he says, and Steve wastes no time in rolling onto his stomach. Bucky parts Steve’s legs again, skimming his fingers up the backs of both of his thighs this time, and takes a good long look at Steve’s ass, which is indeed gloriously round. They don’t have peaches in the North, but he had one once, when he was a younger man and visiting Highgarden, and he can’t help but think of it now, faced with so much plump, pink flesh.

He cups his hands around either cheek and squeezes briefly, then slowly parts them to reveal Steve’s entrance, earning him a little gasp. Steve quickly buries his face into one of Bucky’s pillows, and Bucky lets go of his ass with one hand to tap his flank again.

“I want to hear you, Steve. Don’t worry, the walls of Castle Black are thick.” It takes a second, but Steve obeys, turning his head to the side. That beautiful flush is still on his cheeks, and Bucky thinks that sometime soon he’ll have to take Steve face-to-face.

For now, though, he has other plans. Bucky parts Steve’s ass once more and admires his entrance, which is clean and pink; Steve must have bathed before dinner. Bucky stretches his thumb over to press against it gently, just to see how Steve reacts: another gasp, followed by a more satisfied sigh when Bucky presses again and moves his thumb in a little circle. Bucky grins. If Steve likes that…

Bucky doesn’t waste another second. He removes his thumb and leans down swiftly to replace it with his tongue, dragging the flat of it over Steve’s hole. Steve responds with a full body jerk. Bucky lifts his head but presses down with his hands, holding Steve tighter against the bed.

“Surprised?” he asks. “Do wildlings not do this?” He doesn’t give Steve a chance to answer before putting his head back down, licking two, three more times.

“They, ah,” Steve says, breaking off with another little gasp. “They do. Just… not…”

And that is all Steve can get out before Bucky renders him speechless, circling the tip of his tongue over Steve’s entrance. He jerks again, but this time it is less of a full-body motion and more a rock of his hips against the bed, which Bucky is happy to encourage. The thought of bringing Steve to his climax like this, making him release into Bucky’s own blankets without touching his cock, is a heady one that causes Bucky’s own cock to jump, smearing a patch of wetness across his stomach.

With that in mind, Bucky gets down to it. This is one of his favorite things to indulge in, though it’s not often that he has a willing partner for it. And Steve, wondrously, is not only willing, but enthusiastic. Bucky avoids falling into a pattern of movement, depending instead on the element of surprise to startle noise after noise out of Steve’s pretty mouth. Steve responds beautifully to everything that Bucky does, gasping when Bucky uses his whole tongue to lick him from taint to tailbone, moaning loudly when he flicks the tip of his tongue against the furled muscle of Steve’s hole. In no time at all, Steve is panting and limp against the furs, and both his ass and Bucky’s face are sloppy with spit.

It’s then that Bucky finally stiffens his tongue fully and presses the tip slowly inside Steve. He’s gentle and slow, but Steve still moves so quickly in his shock that Bucky nearly loses his grip on Steve’s ass.

“Bucky,” he says, breathless, and Bucky’s cock jumps again to hear his own name in Steve’s already-wrecked voice. “Please,” Steve adds.

Bucky grins without removing his tongue from its position and hopes that Steve can feel the smile against his sensitive skin. Making Steve scream had been his goal to begin with, but making Steve beg? Hearing a _king_ beg? Oh, that’s an entirely different sort of satisfaction.

Before he answers, Bucky seals his mouth over Steve’s hole and sucks, hard, probing deeper with his tongue at the same time. The muscle is tight but quickly loosening to receive him, Steve’s body opening for Bucky like it was made for him. Bucky focuses on that for several minutes, not letting up until Steve manages to find his voice again.

“Bucky, please,” he calls out, voice dripping with want. He sounds so utterly desperate that Bucky does pause this time, lifting his head but replacing his tongue with his fingers, pressing gently, slipping one fingertip inside of Steve, just to tease.

“What, Stevie?” he asks. “What do you need?” He knows, of course, what Steve wants; he’d know even if not for the way that Steve is pushing back against his hand, trying to get more of Bucky’s finger inside him. Steve almost turns his face back into the pillows but stops himself, instead tossing his head back and forth a couple of times. Bucky is beyond happy to see him so lost in desire.

“Need...please, need your fingers,” Steve gasps out. “Need you inside me.” He pleads so beautifully that Bucky can’t resist, pushing his finger further in, nearly to the second knuckle. Steve groans and clenches a tiny bit, but Bucky’s finger slides in easily still, Steve’s entrance wonderfully wet and loosened thanks to Bucky’s skill with his mouth.

“I never imagined you would be one to beg,” Bucky says a moment later, as casually as he can manage with finger fully buried inside Steve. “But I will say that it is very encouraging.” He slides his finger out almost to the tip and sets a second one against it, rubbing at Steve’s hole until both are admitted. Bucky looks up at Steve’s face and finds him positively in bliss, his eyes closed, long eyelashes fluttering against his high cheekbones.

“Does it, ah,” Steve starts, breaking off when Bucky slides in the second finger. “Does it make you feel powerful, Lord Commander? To have a king in your bed, begging you for his pleasure?” Bucky is a bit hurt that Steve is able to string that many words together at the moment; that must mean he needs to work a little harder. He can’t, however, deny that Steve is right. It does make him feel powerful, and hearing Steve say it so plainly in that deep voice of his makes Bucky finally take hold of his own cock.

“If I say yes, will you continue?” Bucky asks, stroking his cock with one hand and Steve’s inner walls with the other. He brushes past that spot inside Steve that he knows will make him truly fall apart, but he ignores it for now. That might make Steve go completely mute, and Bucky is not ready for that yet. Still, he works his fingers in and out in time with the hand on his cock, and that is enough to get Steve going again, rocking his hips up and down, rubbing his cock into Bucky’s blankets.

“Bucky,” Steve says, yet again, instead of answering his question. “Lord Commander, please, give me more, I can take it. I might be small but, ah, I can take it.”

Bucky has to still the fingers on his cock and squeeze himself at the base for a second to keep from releasing his load as soon as his title tumbles from Steve’s lips a second time. He’s not at all prepared for this to be over yet.

“Whatever you say, Stevie,” he says, after taking a moment to calm himself. Steve whimpers at the name, and then again, much more loudly, when Bucky pulls two fingers out and then slides three back in. Steve is loose enough now to take them in easily, despite their thickness. Finally, Bucky crooks his fingers so he can rub against that spot he’s been avoiding, and Steve’s back instantly arches into a deep curve before he again begins to roll his hips into the bed. Bucky goes back to stroking himself, too, more quickly now. He’s been on edge since he had Steve’s lips around him and he’s finally ready to bring himself to climax.

“I’m getting close,” he says, his own voice rough now. “Do you think you can finish on my fingers, Stevie? I want to see you first.” Bucky is panting himself, breath coming in huffs as he comes closer to the end, but he has nothing on Steve, who is wriggling wildly and almost in tears, moaning unabashedly each time Bucky’s fingers brush against that place inside him.

“Yes, yes, I can, please,” Steve gasps out, as Bucky thrusts his fingers in again, again, again, and twists them, and finally says, in a low voice, “Finish for me, Your Grace.”

And then Steve’s hole is clenching around him and Steve _screams_ and his back bows and he releases with great force into the fur beneath him.

Bucky grins and stills his fingers but doesn’t remove them, letting Steve’s muscles flutter weakly against them as he relaxes. He can’t contain his groans as his own release begins to come upon him and Steve must understand that Bucky is reaching the end because he says, without opening his eyes, “On me, Lord Commander.” The quiet power of his command is enough to have Bucky obeying without another thought, releasing in great white streaks across Steve’s pale skin.

Only when he’s done does Bucky slide his fingers from Steve’s body and collapse next to him. They lay in sated silence for several minutes before Bucky speaks again.

“Well,” he says, just above a whisper, since his lips are mere inches from Steve’s ear. “You must agree that my performance outdid yours, as talented as you are, Your Grace.” Steve turns to face him and grins, his blue eyes sparkling.

“I’m quite sure we both know that you can win the battle but not the war, Lord Commander.”

Bucky smiles back at him and leans in, pressing a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips, a sleepy echo of Steve’s much earlier opening move.

“I look forward to our next engagement, then,” he says when he pulls away.

“As do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> \- special thanks to [deisderium](https://twitter.com/deisderium) for the beta!  
> \- please forgive me for any mistakes made on the GoT side of things!!  
> \- check me out on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/softestbuck) for, frankly, a bunch of nonsense


End file.
